Monster
by BulmaMonster
Summary: Claimed to be the hero of Windurst by many who remember the Crystal War,KarahaBaruha hungered for the power of the Great Summons to become the Master of all the Avatars, it drove him to madness, defeat and a story that would stain Windurst Forever.


**Monster**

Claimed to be the hero of Windurst by many who remember the Crystal War Karaha-Baruha hungered for the power of the Great Summons to become theMaster of all the Avatars, it drove him to madness, defeat and a story woven that would stain Windurst Forever.

**Warnings/Disclaimer: **Violence Windurst Rank spoilers/SMN Artifact Spoilers  
Language.. etc etc. Enjoy the fic and please know that I do not own Karaha-Baruha.  
Square Enix does…. I'm just a humble fan and player of FFXI (it's addictive)

**Authors Notes/Ramblings: **This fic has been in the making for months it takes place before and during the war I know some things not might be accurate. I've done my researched tried to make things as accurate to the FFXI timeline as possible.  
Yes this maybe not correct canon wise I apologize for that. But Enjoy! Music in beginning of fic is Passive by Perfect Circle. My inspiration song :D I don't own the right to it either.

**Rating M: **to be safe this fic shouldn't really be viewed by those who don't want to be spoiled or who are younger than the age of 17.

"**_Cold and catatonic I catch a brief reflection_**  
_**Of what you could and might have been  
It's your right and your ability  
To become my perfect enemy"**_

**The Girl in the sphere- Chapter 01:**

"Daddy", a young Tarutaru girl steps into a dimly lit room, she can see an outline of a male Taru working feverously, looking again and again over some strange chart mumbling to himself. He ignored the little girl who walked in softly, she knew better than to disturb him, she knew that he would be upset. But her mom was ill and she hasn't seen her father in months. He locked himself away under the canals of Windurst, keeping his work secret. But her mother she was ill didn't he want to see her before she died, there was all ready no hope for. The doctors only gave he days to live. That's why she was sent her to see him, to tell her father to come home. She needed him. They both needed him.

The little girl walked in closer quietly, quickly shifted his gaze from the map to her. She stood there innocently. Shuffling her feet, she turned her gaze down, "momma is sick-taru and she doesn't have much longer daddy, so she asked me…..". The little girl was cut of by a scoff she glimpsed at him, he had a maddening look in her eyes. Through gritted teeth the father spoke, "how many time must I tell-taru you Churukiki don't disturb me, I can't be bothered-taru, just go play somewhere and leave me alone". Again the elder Tarutaru turned back to his studies mumbling to himself again.

The little girl seemed taken aback, but she wasn't going to give up this easy. She could feel moisture on her tiny palms. Breathing a heavy sigh", which caught her a father's attention. "Haven't you let-taru yet, I told you to get out, now go, you know better than to disobey-taru me child", he said dangerously. He turned his head and went back to his work. He tottered around with a sharp object now surveying a spot on a map, he marked it and then went to the next map not even noticing that the little girl was still there watching his every movement. The poor frightened girl didn't know what to do as she stood there staring at him. She could she the single candle on the table and how it gleamed on his glasses giving the whole scene and eerie glow.

The atmosphere seemed tense in the little underground study. Churukiki could sense it in the air as it mingled with the smell of alcohol and the damp air of the study. Frankly she didn't know what to do she obviously wouldn't give up. Her mother, was dying and the little girl didn't want to do. Her father didn't seem to interested in his dying spouse but the child refused to give up. Time wasn't on her side and she was desperate. A sudden rush of hot flushed in her cheeks, her palms felt suddenly moist as she stood there dumbfounded, she wasn't going to leave there without him.

She took a step forward and flinched slightly blurring out the words, "but mamma she needs you she wants to see you…". The stool that the man was sitting soon flew across the room, splinters on wood flew in all directions and all the little girl could do was cower. She knew she was going to pay dearly for what she did she disobeyed her father.Something she learned at an early age not to do. She let out a little whimper and braced herself for what was about to happen.

Churukiki started to sob uncontrollably as her father lunged towards her. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall then dropped her, then drawing his hand back he slapped the little girl across the face as hard as he could. His ring let a gaping gash on the little girls face. Churukiki felt a wave of numbness then she felt the tears well up stinging the cut on her face. All she could do now was run, if he wasn't going to be there then she would have to be. She couldn't mention this to her ailing mother though.

Somehow she would have to cover it up so she wouldn't notice, no one had to know about this. If anyone knew what she knew about her father it would destroy her family. Somehow she felt the need to protect her dad even though he treated her and mother bad. But it wasn't always like that. He used to be kind and softhearted but things changed when she turned 8. It grew even worse when her mother fell ill. She had to leave she needed to be with her mother, gingerly she walked back up the stairs of her fathers underground study. She glanced back and again he was at his work like nothing had happened. She brushed a tear and headed outside the rain was falling and it was cold.

Churukiki hugged her jacket tightly around her, and ran in the direction of her home she had to make it to her room it was the only place she was safe. Mother would be there. Protecting her child like she always did. Now the rain was falling heavy and the little taru girl put her hood over her head and headed up the hill to her house. Quietly she opened the door and walked in, soaking wet from the rain. "No one had to know what happened she said walking to her bedroom. She needed to fix this cut and change clothes and everything would be all right…..

**Present time Windurst….**

"So that is all the info we have on him" Semih Lafihna said arching an eyebrow. She held the tiny sphere in her hand. It glowed and made an odd humming noise. The sphere was no more than the size of a small fruit but still it held something special. A great mystery of Windurst. The last remaining memory of someone who had seen the last sad events of the Hero of Windurst days before he disappeared in the Great War. This was a great find but how did the Sybil come across this and why was she showing it to her. Semih Lafihna rubbed her chin waiting for reassurance from the Sybil. Who was sitting on a pillow in a daze at first she didn't answer the question but the small tarutaru lifted her head and nodded. " Unfortunately yes, that was the last memory but we are not sure who left it her or why. I happened to come across it while in my study", again the tiny taru lowered her head and closed her eyes as if in prayer.

Semih Lafihna took note and stood there silently she wanted more.. more answers why. What was the Sybil not telling her? She had to take the risk and try and get the Sybil to tell her why and how she had come across this discovery. It was of great importance to Windurst. Didn't the Sybil care about her nation? Semih Lafihna went over to the Sybil and put a hand on her shoulder, "Please Sybil please tell why why, why are you telling me this and why are you so concerned with with this sphere, is there something that is troubling you?". "What happened to the little taru girl Churukiki, what happened to her mother", Semih Lafihna mind was racing there was so many questions but there seemed to be no answers.

The Sybil just started at her mithra companion, tears welled up in her eyes suddenly she laid her head down on Semih Laihna's lap, "please if I tell you something you cannot tell-taru anyone", the Sybil pleaded all the Mithra could do was nod and listen to the Sybil's story. The tiny taru ruler wiped her eyes and began telling her tale silently she shut her graceful eyes, remembering a time past. Before the war when Windurst was in it's glory days. She was young then and him, her secret lover. Oh how she longed for those days again to smell his sweet scent as they made love. No one knew of course, there were rumors but no one dared question the either of them.

They would spend time in her secret rose garden holding hands and talking, and the Sybil knew that he was married. But she didn't feel bad, she loved him so. It was so forbidden but it felt so right. She felt such a sense of freedom with him, her worries all just fluttered away. She felt herself blush every time she was near him, she tried not to make it obvious until he would pardon himself from talking to the other ministers. Making the excuse that the Sybil suddenly needed him for something. It was half a lie really she did need him, for sex but he didn't complain.

He had no reason to, he always enjoyed there little "talks" or "tea meetings". Which ended up with tea and cakes spilled on the floor, him undressing her and them both going into her bedchamber. None of the maids or help seemed to question why there was tea and cake all over the floor. Or why the two of them suddenly disappeared. They probably knew what was going on and gossiped over it, but the two lovers were discreet and they never did get caught. The Sybil certainly enjoyed Karaha-Baruha's visits, maybe a little too much.


End file.
